


But It's Better If You Do

by Potatochutney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different look at how Matthew's attempt on Hannibal may have gone, had things been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HubrisHound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubrisHound/gifts).



“Mister Graham.” That voice was clear, cutting through his thoughts, through his mind, like talons through flesh. He opened his eyes slowly, eyes slowly taking in the form of the man before him. Matthew, ever devoted and faithful as a hound was staring up at him with those impossibly dark eyes, crooked smile and pointed face.

“Orderly Matthew.” Came his own halted voice, eyelids flickering, not quite shutting as he broke gaze with the nurse. “I want to offer you a gift, if you will take it. The demon...No, Vampire that always hangs over you will be dead tonight. After I kill him, I want to offer you my gift. Hannibal is a creature of habit, and lust for blood. A creature that long should have been purged from the good earth, because he is death itself, he lives and dines on death, and I'll do it for you, please just ask me to do it.” Will had always known there was something inhuman about Hannibal certainly, but having this man put into words the unease he felt about Hannibal in such a way made sense. Hannibal did relish in death, eyes glimmering in the darkness, in the light of the moon, or at blood.

“And what gift do you have to offer me, if Hannibal is a Vampire as you say?” He asked quietly, knowing that there were inhuman beings, and there were creatures so far removed from humanity that they couldn't be classed as them, even if they wore the skin of the living made much feel normal, made his life feel more normal because he could justify it to himself. “I offer you the gift of belonging, of the pack. There's few things stronger than Vampires, but Werewolves are definitely stronger. Will, I know you prefer being around animals. That's why you like me so much, because of the animal inside me. The untamed part. You could have that too, Will. I want you to have it, I'd give you that if you asked.” Matthew almost purred, eyes heavy lidded as he stood close to the cell, almost close enough to lean in and touch Will. The idea was...It wasn't something he'd considered, rather something that seemed to make sense now he was being told it. Of course Matthew was a werewolf. Of course he had what it took to kill Hannibal, he'd known the first time he'd seen those dark uncontrollable eyes. Will blinked slowly, reaching out to touch Matthew's face, the man's eyes slipping shut as he leant into Will's palm, letting out a heavy breath, warm air washing over Will's wrist.

“Break me out, change me. We can kill him together. Wolves work better when hunting in packs after all, because Hawks never would.” He said quietly, eyes coming up to meet with Matthew's shut ones, before the man looked up, holding back yet another crooked smile. “Of course, you're right. I'll be back, get ready to run.” He laughed, jogging down the hallway, before Will knew it, the blinking red lights were off, and Matthew was running back, hardly even broken out in a sweat, or short of breath, unlocking the cage, offering his hand to Will. He hesitantly took it, and was pulled from the cell, and almost lifted off his feet as they left, left this all behind. They would kill Hannibal Lecter, and they would be free. He would get his revenge on Hannibal, and Matthew would get a packmate. It made sense, after all. But action left little time for coherent thought, Matthew shooting dead two guards and then passing Will the gun, trusting him not to turn it on the nurse breaking him out. “We'll go on my bike, faster that way. Less easy to follow.” He grinned, showing his teeth as he did so, until Will was finally outside, the sunlight touching his entire body for the first time in months. It was astounding, and he was willing to follow this man anywhere at this point. No, not a man. A beast, which he was far more comfortable with, an animal was more predictable, but this was wild and untamed, both human and bestial. He was handed the helmet for Matthew's bike, unknown enthusiasm boiling within the other's eyes as he mounted the bike with the helmet secured, and his rescuer rode as if the very whips of hell were at their backs.

It was exhilarating.

Will let his eyes slip shut, head back as he pictured that this was what flight was like, two hawks riding the air. Complete silence and freedom, he supposed. Yes. That was the feeling, isolated in his own mind from the thrum of the motorbike, entirely silent in his world of blissful silence. The wind ripped through his thin clothes, and he felt himself letting go of Matthew's waist to spread his arms into the air. He could almost feel the crooked grin from the helmetless man. His knees locked onto the bike to keep him on it, a slight swerve had him bringing his hands back down, wrapping around the other man's waist.

They drove for what felt like hours, until they came to a dark little cabin, tucked away where none could find them. Matthew gestured for will to go inside while he covered the bike tracks. He was careful, so careful with it all. They couldn't go wrong, could they? He staggered into the cabin, before sitting heavily on the couch, body weighing him down. His eyes slipped shut, and he drifted to sleep.

 

Will was aware of the sensation he was being watched, eyes inching open to see Matthew sat watching him, adoring eyes fixed on his face.

“I prepared some meat for when you change.” He spoke softly to Will, hand outstretched to him. He knew his expression darkened, because Matthew seemed to recoil slightly. “It's not human meat. You don't have a taste for it, I know you're not the type. Just beef, and it's cooked, nothing fancy but it's cooked and it's warm.”

That settled Will's concerns, burying them six foot under. “So when are we doing this...Thing?” He asked, brushing his shaggy hair out of his face, meeting Matthew's eyes once more. “Just tell me where you'd like to be bitten, then I'll do it. I was more...Mauled, shall we say, it takes up a substantial amount of skin on my body, but you're too wonderful to have such an ugly scar.” Matthew stripped off his shirt, the scarring on his skin was across his stomach, faint and the worst seemed to be covered by his tattoos. Will reached out, fingers brushing along the bumped and jagged skin, shadows from the flickering amber light dancing over the pale skin. “My wrist, quick and simple, no real damage will come and I'll be able to kill Hannibal with you, without any restriction.” He murmured, certain it would do the job.

Before he could blink, there were teeth sinking down into his wrist, the feeling of fire in his veins was more than enough.

They would kill Hannibal as a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it's my first work for Hannibal and I wasn't sure about the wording  
> (written for my beta, idk if ronnie even likes hannibal but werewolves are cool, you damn furry)


End file.
